


Mejor que cualquier sueño

by Nakuru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Community: 30vicios, Dom/sub Undertones, Español | Spanish, M/M, Service Kink, foot job
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Tener a Victor de rodillas frente a él se ha vuelto algo extrañamente común.





	

Tener a Victor de rodillas frente a él se ha vuelto algo extrañamente común.

Un año atrás Yuuri no lo habría creído posible ni siquiera en sus más secretas fantasías, en las que patinar no era lo único que hacía con Victor y que siempre causaban que le costara ver los pósters que decoraban su habitación sin sonrojarse y que sintiera la necesidad de correr a la pista para enfriar su mente y cuerpo y gastar sus energías en algo más productivo.

Incluso ahora hay una parte de sí mismo que lo hace dudar que ese panorama es real, por lo que suele terminar estirando un brazo y tocando su cabeza, queriendo confirmar si está ahí o si todo es una alucinación provocada por una contusión luego de su más reciente caída tras un salto.

Al fin de cuentas Victor Nikiforov es el equivalente a una deidad y él, Yuuri Katsuki, no es más que un simple hombre común y corriente que osa pretender alcanzarlo y ansía mantenerlo a su lado una vez lo logre.

Y a pesar de eso ahí está Victor, tal como muchas otras veces, con sus rodillas en el suelo y equilibrando su peso sobre sus pantorrillas, mientras Yuuri está sentado en la poltrona de la habitación del hotel con solo una bata cubriéndolo, incapaz de apoyarse en el espaldar de ésta debido a la tensión.

Pero hay razones perfectamente válidas para la situación, por supuesto, tal como ha sido el caso en todas las ocasiones anteriores.

La primera vez, por ejemplo, Yuuri había estado agotado tras demasiadas horas de entrenamiento, gran parte de ellas dedicadas a perfeccionar el cuádruple salchow y mejorar el cuádruple flip.

El que Victor se agachara para darle una mano desatando sus patines y quitándoselos es algo que puede ser visto como un gesto considerado, más allá de las obligaciones de un entrenador pero dentro de un límite aceptable e incluso justificable.

Que eso se volviese una costumbre era la parte inusual.

Aun así, no se puede comparar con el que Victor hubiese decidido hacer lo opuesto al comienzo de cada práctica, ayudándolo a ponerse sus patines y atando los lazos con todo el cuidado del mundo, al menos si es el primero en llegar a la pista y no está en el hielo cuando Yuuri llega.

—Es mi trabajo asegurarme que estés preparado en todo sentido —había dicho Victor la vez que Yuuri le había preguntado el porqué de ello y aunque Yuuri había sospechado que ese no es el único motivo, había decidido aceptarlo.

No es algo que le moleste, de todas formas, aun si hay alguien cerca presenciando la bizarra escena de un dios inclinándose ante un mortal, pese a que lo deja aturdido y le roba el aliento, en especial las veces en que Victor alza su mirada y le sonríe como si no hubiese nada fuera de lugar.

Y quizás no lo hay, había pensando Yuuri al principio, al menos hasta la noche en que Victor lo había invitado a su habitación y le había indicado que tomara asiento, inmediatamente doblando sus piernas sobre el tatami diciéndole que se encargaría de sus pies.

Yuuri no recodaba ya qué había pasado por su cabeza en ese momento, si es que acaso había sido capaz de pensar en algo, mas sí sabía que había protestado, solo manteniéndose inmóvil porque Victor ya había tomado su pie derecho entre sus manos y había comenzado a examinarlo con una expresión seria.

—Yo puedo hacerlo...

—Lo sé —había contestado Victor, rozando con la punta de sus dedos los notorios cardenales que le daban color a su piel—. Y también sé lo importante que es cuidar nuestros pies—. Victor había apartado la atención de su pie para buscar sus ojos y había ladeado la cabeza—. Si tuvieras un especialista...

Esa nunca había sido una opción.

Incluso cuando había entrenado con Celestino, pagarle a un médico o a un masajista de manera regular no había estado al alcance de su bolsillo y ahora que está en deuda con Victor —y por una cantidad que todavía desconoce pero que sin duda incluirá demasiados ceros a la derecha—, es simplemente imposible.

Yuuri había apartado la mirada y cerrado sus manos en el cobertor de la cama, incómodo por el rumbo de la conversación.

—Eso no es...

—Entonces permíteme encargarme —había interrumpido Victor con una amplia sonrisa, librándolo del tema pero también quitándole la oportunidad de negarse—. Aunque no lo creas, tengo bastante experiencia en esto —había concluido Victor con un guiño.

—No lo dudo. —Yuuri había sonreído, más tranquilo de lo que quizás debería haber estado en esa situación.

No hay tal cosa como un patinador que no conozca un truco o dos sobre cómo tratar las inevitables magulladuras, callos y ampollas, e incluso el gran Victor Nikiforov no podía haber tenido a alguien disponible las veinticuatro horas para ayudarlo, por lo que todo lo que había dicho esa noche tenía sentido.

Por eso Yuuri había terminado cediendo e intentando no pensar en el precio de las —efectivas— cremas importadas que Victor aplica en sus pies al masajearlos cada vez que decide que es necesario.

En resumen, que Victor se postre frente a él tiene un claro porqué. Mas a veces parece mezclarse con algo menos simple y razonable.

Como esa ocasión en Rusia en la que había besado uno de sus patines en celebración tras su programa corto; o cada vez que Victor finaliza el masaje besando sus pies, sus tobillos, subiendo por sus piernas y convirtiendo la inocente acción en el juego previo de dos amantes; o esa otra en la que Victor no había tenido ninguna excusa salvo complacerlo con su boca luego de los días que habían pasado separados debido a las fechas coincidentes del Campeonato Ruso y del Campeonato Japonés.

Y hoy es una de esas noches en las que van a cruzar el límite entre las acciones de un solícito entrenador y algo personal, al menos eso cree Yuuri.

Aunque Victor está ahí principalmente como su entrenador, cuidándolo después del primer día del Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes, felicitándolo tras un nuevo record personal en su programa corto —pero todavía cuatro puntos por debajo del record mundial impuesto por Yurio un par meses atrás—, hay una tensión en el aire que la mímica de profesionalidad de Victor no logra ocultar.

—Relájate, Yuuri —ordena Victor mientras masajea el arco de su pie izquierdo con firmeza usando movimientos circulares, ahuyentando con ello cualquier dolor y dejando solo un agradable cosquilleo que lo lleva a mover sus dedos de manera inconsciente—. Ese es parte del propósito de esto.

—Lo sé —suspira Yuuri, obligándose a acomodarse contra el espaldar de su asiento, pero no es capaz de cerrar los ojos. No quiere parar de observar el cabello plateado de Victor, ni perder la oportunidad de vislumbrar su expresión cuando sea que Victor enderece su cuello para verlo—. Lo siento...

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Victor continúa concentrado en su tarea autoimpuesta, presionando con sus dedos de la manera justa para provocarle un escalofrío e invitarlo a entregarse al placer del masaje y olvidarse del mundo.

La habilidad de Victor en esto es una sorpresa más que Yuuri siempre saborea con gusto, sin sentirse avergonzado al gemir suavemente en los momentos en que los pulgares de Victor aprietan con un poco más de fuerza, mas no por eso consigue hoy que su mente quede en blanco y dejarse ir.

—Nada, solo... —Por alguna razón, admitir que está recordando las muchas veces en las que estas atenciones han sido más que eso sí es bochornoso, aun si es Victor quien tiene la culpa de ello.

Si Victor no hubiese decidido tomar un baño mientras él había estado contestando entrevistas, si Victor no lo hubiese esperado vistiendo una bata —y nada debajo de ella, sospecha Yuuri—, si Victor no pronunciase ocasionales «hmm» que suenan demasiado complacidos a pesar de que es Yuuri el que está disfrutando de un buen masaje, quizás el aire no estaría cargado de expectativas y él podría deleitarse de la irreal experiencia que es tener a Victor a su servicio, en lugar de aguardar por lo que está por venir.

Yuuri humedece sus labios con su lengua y aunque intenta continuar hablando, de sus labios no sale ningún sonido.

—¿Estás nervioso?

La pregunta es tan sincera que Yuuri la considera con seriedad, ignorando la tentación de negarlo de inmediato y recordándose que no tiene que ocultar esa debilidad que todavía se manifiesta de las peores formas en las peores situaciones. Pero no esta noche, tal vez gracias a Victor, o a la experiencia acumulada, o al que su cerebro todavía no ha procesado los sucesos del día.

—Todavía no.

— _Todavía_ no —repite Victor y finalmente alza su mirada, levantando una ceja en un interrogante que no pronuncia.

Yuuri se esfuerza por no removerse en su asiento y forma una mueca que no puede ser llamada sonrisa, pues detesta esa parte de sí que en cualquier instante puede hacerlo caer de la cima a la que llegó hoy al tener el mejor puntaje entre todos los competidores.

—Ya me conoces —afirma con un hilo de voz.

Victor ya ha presenciado en primera fila muchos de sus tropiezos y no por eso ha desaparecido de su lado, ni lo ha juzgado como si fuese tan débil como Yuuri se siente en esos momentos, mas su traidora mente siempre le susurra dudas que él sabe bien que son falsas, a diferencia de la presencia de Victor, y lo lleva a tambalearse de manera visible.

—Sí. —No hay nada aparte de sobriedad en el rostro de Victor, quien baja su vista y pone una mano en la rodilla izquierda de Yuuri, golpeteando con suavidad con su dedo índice mientras piensa.

El brillo del anillo en el dedo anular de esa misma mano es reconfortante y Yuuri se enfoca en el hasta que Victor parece llegar a una conclusión y detiene todos sus movimientos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Yuuri?

Los ojos de Victor están de nuevo en él, sus pupilas dilatadas y oscuras como si una parte del mar nocturno se hubiese vertido en el medio del claro azul de sus ojos, y en cuanto sus miradas se encuentran, desliza su mano en una caricia lenta hasta llegar a su tobillo.

Yuuri contiene su respiración.

Esta, _esta_ , es la razón por la que este familiar panorama sigue afectándolo tanto.

No es solo el hecho de que Victor está postrado a sus pies o siquiera el que puede convertirse en el comienzo de actividades que poco tienen que ver con el patinaje.

Es el que Victor quiere esto, quizás más que él.

¿O no es así? ¿Solo está ofreciéndole lo que cree que Yuuri necesita?

Tener sus pies en el regazo de Victor facilita confirmarlo, estirando solamente un poco una pierna para palpar qué oculta la mullida bata. Y ahí está, erguido casi por completo y tan sensible que el simple roce le arranca a Victor un gimoteo.

Victor apoya su cabeza contra las rodillas de Yuuri, estremeciéndose y abandonando toda pretensión de control y serenidad.

Sí, piensa Yuuri mientras inhala profundamente para luego exhalar despacio y establecer un ritmo regular, Victor disfruta esto, quizá lo ha hecho desde antes de que pasara a ser el preludio de algo más íntimo, y el más mínimo empujón lo deja maleable bajo él.

Es tan increíble como fascinante, un eslabón más de la cadena de sorpresas llamada Victor Nikiforov que lo aprisiona y lo libera al mismo tiempo.

Porque Victor no es el único que arde en deseo y Yuuri nunca había creído posible ser invadido por una sensación de poder incluso cuando es incapaz de moverse, aturdido e incitado a la vez ante la certeza de que cualquier anhelo le será concedido.

Después de tragar saliva con dificultad, Yuuri dice:  
—Continúa.

Victor no obedece de inmediato.

Por unos segundos, lo único que parece hacer es concentrarse en respirar; pasado un rato deposita un beso en una rodilla de Yuuri y luego se endereza y actúa como si fuese un profesional, tomando su pie derecho entre sus manos para brindarle las mismas atenciones que al otro.

Sus manos ni siquiera tiemblan durante todo el proceso, en el que se asegura de que no haya ninguna herida abierta que requiera curación antes de aplicar la usual crema y darle un masaje lento y minucioso, como si no tuviese nada más en mente.

Lo único que lo sigue delatando es el color en su rostro, siempre notorio en su piel pálida, pero nunca provocado por vergüenza.

Yuuri estira un brazo, casi esperando encontrar solo aire y despertarse, mas siente en la punta de sus dedos la suavidad de los cabellos de Victor en cuanto lo toca y más confiado, ahora, aparta el flequillo de Victor para poder verlo mejor.

Aunque las manos de Victor se paralizan, reanudan su trabajo poco después con la misma parsimonia previa. Victor no alza su mirada, tampoco deja escapar ningún sonido.

Eso es... decepcionante.

Tal vez Yuuri se ha acostumbrado demasiado a ver reacciones exageradas incluso en público y por eso el paso de los minutos sin que Victor haga o diga algo se vuelve irritante, transformando la previa tensión de la expectativa en una impaciencia que lo ayuda a olvidar cualquier pudor.

Frunciendo el ceño, Yuuri mueve su otro pie, apoyando el talón en uno de los muslos de Victor al tiempo que tantea su entrepierna con el arco, sintiendo una corriente de satisfacción al darse cuenta de que nada ha cambiado. 

Y la reacción es inmediata: Victor deja caer sus manos, contiene su respiración de manera audible y dirige su vista hacia él, sus ojos brillantes evidenciando lo que sus actos habían disimulado.

—Yuuri... —Suena como una queja y a la vez como un ruego, por lo que Yuuri sonríe como si él fuese el dios benevolente que puede complacer a Victor.

Porque aunque no sea una deidad, él es el único que es capaz de satisfacerlo, piensa Yuuri, sintiéndose audaz como pocas veces.

—Desata tu bata.

Esta vez Victor sí acata la orden sin perder un momento, desamarrando el poco firme nudo del cinturón de la bata que la había mantenido cerrada hasta ahora.

Sin este, la amplia y confortable prenda parece no tener nada que la sostenga y un hombro de Victor termina al descubierto sin que ninguno de los dos haga ningún movimiento para que eso suceda.

Algo parecido ocurrió antes, recuerda Yuuri, justo la primera noche en que Victor estuvo en Yu-topia, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, ahora tiene permiso de utilizar sus manos para retirar la bata por completo y disfrutar de la vista sin sentir que debería apartar la mirada...

Quizás sospechando lo que está cruzando por la mente de Yuuri, Victor sonríe con picardía y una vez se quita él mismo la bata y la empuja a un lado junto a los implementos que había usado en el masaje para que no estorben, estira sus brazos tras él, descansando su peso en ellos y exhibiéndose para Yuuri sin ninguna vergüenza.

—¿Algo más, Yuuri?

Como provocación, esa pregunta no resulta verdaderamente convincente, mas no es eso lo que es, ¿verdad?

Victor suele ofrecerle en vez de pedirle, le entrega en vez de tomar de él, y solo cuando Yuuri está listo se adueña de todo lo que Yuuri es, ha sido y será.

Pero no han llegado aún a ese punto. Yuuri todavía tiene la oportunidad de ser quien lo sorprenda.

Con el recuerdo de qué ha causado una respuesta de Victor claro en su mente y la inevitable pizca de nerviosismo que acompaña cualquier primer intento de algo, Yuuri vuelve a usar uno de sus pies para tocar con firmeza la erección de Victor, ejerciendo poca presión de manera experimental.

El sonido que sale de la boca de Victor no es más que un jadeo, mas el que también agrande sus ojos delata que no había esperado que Yuuri hiciese eso y que además aprecia la sorpresa.

Es suficiente para que Yuuri olvide toda renuencia y tratando de descubrir qué hacer, desliza su pie a lo largo con la ayuda del fluido pre-seminal que se escapa de la punta.

Victor mismo le informa qué está haciendo bien a cada paso, vocalizando sin timidez alguna cada sensación que recorre su cuerpo, y una vez Yuuri decide utilizar su otro pie, buscando algo cercano a un agarre para estimularlo más, Victor incluso abandona su atrevida pose para reclinarse nuevamente contra las rodillas de Yuuri, acariciándolas con sus labios entre gemidos y estremeciéndose contra él.

Aunque es satisfactorio ser capaz de reducir a Victor a una masa de nervios tan sensible que parece incapaz de otra cosa aparte de removerse, deseando más, la concentración que requiere coordinar sus pies para esto lo hace extrañamente frustrante para Yuuri.

Es más fácil ejecutar una rápida secuencia de pasos en el hielo, deslizándose para contar una historia o seducir o demostrar su amor, que esto.

Yuuri muerde su labio inferior y cambia su posición, hincando una vez más un talón en uno de los muslos de Victor, queriendo convertirlo en un pivote que le permita establecer un ritmo. Y lo logra.

Con una sonrisa, Yuuri suspira con deleite mientras los sonidos que pronuncia Victor pierden cualquier coherencia y Victor mismo mueve sus caderas, esforzándose por seguir el compás marcado por Yuuri incluso cuando Yuuri lo cambia, acelerándolo a ratos hasta que las manos de Victor se cierran en la alfombra y ralentizándolo a otros hasta que un lamento indica que no es suficiente para Victor.

Mucho mejor.

Sin siquiera pensar ya en lo que está haciendo, Yuuri estira un brazo y toca la cabeza de Victor, acariciando primero y luego cerrando sus dedos en sus cabellos.

Ansía ver su expresión, por lo que hala sin mucha fuerza para indicarle que eche su cabeza hacia atrás, cosa que Victor hace como si fuese una marioneta en las manos de Yuuri, curvando su cuello al tiempo que un nuevo gemido escapa sus labios y sus ojos, previamente cerrados, se abren y se enfocan de inmediato en los de Yuuri.

El que la lujuria esté visible en ellos es lo que le roba el aire esta vez y es lo que además lo impulsa a desatar su propia bata y a no pensar en el bochorno que sentirá más tarde por todo esto, mientras dos palabras abandonan su boca.

—Ven aquí.

Victor se inclina, dócil en apariencia a pesar de que no aparta su mirada, y cuando Yuuri suelta su cabello para acariciar su mejilla y luego rozar sus labios con sus dedos, Victor abre su boca y lame su pulgar, expresando un «sí» que quizás también es un ruego por que Yuuri le permita continuar encargándose de él.

¿Y quién es Yuuri para negarse?

Con su respiración ya agitada, Yuuri se desliza hasta el borde de la poltrona.

Para ello tiene que detener sus atenciones al miembro de Victor, lo que resulta en un quejido y una mueca de molestia que Yuuri consigue desaparecer del semblante de Victor poco después, reacomodándose en esta nueva posición con menos dificultad de la esperada y haciendo solo un poco más de presión como disculpa.

Todo indica que Victor la acepta y la aprecia, ya que le sonríe y luego pasa su lengua por sus labios, finalmente llevando su boca hacia la erección de Yuuri.

El primer contacto no es más que un beso con labios cerrados, mas deja a Yuuri sin aliento aun antes de que Victor empiece a usar su lengua, alargando la sensación y aumentando su intensidad hasta que ésta se convierte en una corriente que hace vibrar todo su cuerpo.

Ha estado esperando demasiado por esto, nota Yuuri, pero ese pensamiento que cruza su mente se desvanece un segundo después y es todo obra de Victor, quien parece haber sospechado que aunque esas pequeñas provocaciones son un buen comienzo, pronto dejarían de ser suficiente, pues ya está envolviendo su miembro con su boca.

No hay nada decente en el panorama frente a él, pero Yuuri se alegra de no haberse quitado sus anteojos y poder presenciarlo con nitidez, no perderse del rubor en el rostro de Victor, ver tanto como siente cada dificultoso jadeo, percibir incluso cómo sus pestañas tiemblan cuando aprieta más sus párpados.

Porque el placer que Victor le está brindando solamente se compara con la satisfacción de saber que es algo mutuo, que si bien Victor es quien está postrado a sus pies dándole una mamada, Victor también está disfrutando esto.

¿Tanto como para correrse con solo los pies de Yuuri tocándolo?

La curiosidad es una gran motivación y logra que la succión no lo distraiga tanto como para olvidar continuar con su propio deber, acelerando sus movimientos, oprimiendo un poco más, hasta que Victor llega a su límite.

Victor lo deja ir cuando lo hace y apoya su cabeza contra el interior de los muslos de Yuuri, impidiéndole ver su expresión.

Eso es más frustrante que el no tener la boca de Victor en él, mas Yuuri le da unos segundos para reponerse de su orgasmo, acariciando su cabello mientras la respiración de Victor, la cual ahora está hecha de bocanas de aire y largas exhalaciones, le causa un cosquilleo que lo hace querer removerse en su asiento.

Solo es una vez que Victor parece haber recuperado su aliento que Yuuri vuelve a halar sus cabellos con cuidado en un silencioso «mírame» que Victor obedece, girando su cabeza hasta que una de sus mejillas queda contra él y abriendo los ojos al tiempo que también reacomoda su peso, ladeando su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado de costado.

Quizás está cansado o incluso adolorido de pasar tanto tiempo de rodillas, piensa Yuuri, pero Victor no está haciendo ningún ademán de levantarse y sus ojos siguen cargados de una intensidad que le dan la suficiente confianza para pedir más.

—Victor —dice Yuuri con un tono que raya en lo caprichoso—, no has terminado.

—¿No lo he hecho? —Hay una pizca de risa en la voz de Victor, notoria aunque todavía suena como si le faltara el aire, y combinada con la forma en que curva sus labios —tan rojos y brillantes y húmedos— tiene el poder para que el más paciente de los hombres pierda su cordura.

Y sin duda eso está escrito en su cara o quizá lo dice sin darse cuenta o por lo menos deja escapar un lamento, porque Victor ríe y besa el interior de sus muslos un par de veces antes de poner de nuevo su boca a la obra.

Esta vez, Victor está completamente enfocado en su tarea y lo demuestra con una habilidad que lo deja viendo estrellas y aunque Yuuri termina agarrando con más fuerza el cabello de Victor y embistiendo su boca en lugar de permitir que Victor marque el ritmo, perdiendo el control que había logrado mantener hasta ahora, Victor no intenta detenerlo.

No, lo que Victor hace es recibirlo con aparente gusto, emitiendo «hmm» apenas audibles pero cuyas vibraciones lo empujan más y más hasta llegar a un clímax que Yuuri no trata de evitar.

Caer en cuenta después de que no le advirtió a Victor, ni trató de no correrse en su boca, es lo que lo trae de regreso a la realidad y lo lleva a enderezarse velozmente tras haber terminado recostado contra el espaldar de la poltrona.

Yuuri acomoda sus anteojos sobre el punte de su nariz y abre su boca, mas su disculpa muere en sus labios sin ser pronunciada.

Porque Victor sigue a sus pies, con sus brazos sobre las piernas de Yuuri y su cabeza apoyada en ellos, sonriendo mientras lo observa, y en cuanto las miradas de ambos se encuentran recorre con su lengua sus propios labios como si se estuviese saboreando.

Indecente es la única palabra para describirlo y pese a que Yuuri siente su rostro enrojecer de vergüenza, le provoca un escalofrío que revive su deseo.

Y sería fácil, ¿no?

Empujar a Victor hasta que quede acostado sobre la alfombra, sonreírle con petulancia al preguntarle si tiene energía para otra ronda y susurrarle a su oído «quiero sentirte dentro de mí».

Pero... pero no puede.

Con un mayor esfuerzo que el que le tomó patinar su programa corto horas atrás, Yuuri cierra los ojos y aun cuando eso no lo ayuda a olvidar la sugerente imagen de Victor frente a él, sí facilita el que recuerde todas las razones por las que es una mala idea.

Mañana tiene que patinar su programa libre y si Victor no se rehúsa, si Victor actúa como el Victor que nunca se acuerda de las comidas que Yuuri intenta evitar antes de competir y que le ofrece alcohol sin importar cuántas veces le diga que prefiere no beber durante un torneo, en vez de ser el entrenador que recuerda ser en los momentos más inesperados, Yuuri le pedirá más y más y en menos de veinticuatro horas se arrepentirá de ello.

Sabotearse a sí mismo es lo último que desea y es gracias a eso que Yuuri logra aplacar cualquier impulso incluso después de abrir los ojos de nuevo, aun si no por eso se contiene de estirar una mano hacia Victor, comprobando su solidez y el que sigue ahí, el que es real, el que es _suyo_.

Yuuri suspira, acariciando los cabellos de Victor y disfrutando de su suavidad, y se relaja más al ver a Victor cerrar los ojos e inclinar su cabeza hacia su mano, recostándose en el contacto con obvio gusto.

Es agradable estar así, mas hay incomodidades menores que con el paso del tiempo se vuelven notorias y ahora que la perspectiva de mañana está clara en su mente, Yuuri no ve razón para prolongarlas.

—Ahora tengo que tomar otro baño.

Victor parpadea un par de veces, visiblemente cansado y poco contento con la forma en que Yuuri está rompiendo el momento, mas su semblante luce serio una vez dirige su atención a Yuuri.

—E ir a dormir. No quiero que se repita lo de China.

Así que esta noche Victor recuerda que es su entrenador. Yuuri sonríe y aparta su mano de la cabeza de Victor, decidido a alejarse de la potencial modorra post-orgásmica e ir a la ducha antes de la medianoche.

—Yo tampoco.

—Y espero buenos resultados —añade Victor, enderezándose con lentitud.

—Lo sé.

—Ignoré a Yakov y no estoy entrenando por estar aquí —continúa, sonriendo sin la calidez que lo caracteriza cuando está realmente animado.

Si bien Yuuri había estado a punto de pararse, se mantiene inmóvil y mira a Victor con incredulidad.

—Pensé que querías ayudarme a relajarme...

—Ya lo hice —afirma Victor sin cambiar de expresión—. Y ahora te estoy recordando qué debes conseguir mañana.

Este Victor, que espera mucho —tal vez demasiado— de él, quizás es a su manera el más apropiado para prepararlo mentalmente para su programa libre, porque en lugar de sentirse nervioso, Yuuri asiente con su cabeza aun antes de pensarlo.

—El oro.

Los ojos de Victor se iluminan y su sonrisa adquiere un brillo que causa que el corazón de Yuuri de un vuelco.

—Y ahora, vamos a bañarnos —dice Victor, sin darle ninguna oportunidad a Yuuri de salir de su conmoción y besarlo como ansía hacer—. Es una lástima que no haya aguas termales aquí.

Que en el momento de ponerse de pie las piernas de Victor no lo sostengan obliga a Yuuri a levantarse de un salto para agarrarlo y ser su soporte mientras Victor mueve primero una pierna y luego la otra en un intento de recobrar la sensación en ellas.

—Al menos —comenta Yuuri, tragándose la disculpa que no tiene que pronunciar porque fue idea de Victor permanecer tanto tiempo arrodillado— no corremos el riesgo de quedarnos dormidos en el baño.

Victor ríe y aparentemente ya recuperado, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Yuuri a la vez que lo guía hacia el baño, indiferente del que en este hotel no sea lo suficientemente grande para que ambos puedan ducharse con comodidad.

Pero no importa, piensa Yuuri minutos después, sintiendo que esto —compartir besos bajo una pequeña cascada de agua caliente— también se ha vuelto extrañamente común, mas sigue pareciéndole increíble y no quiere dejar de aferrarse a Victor, porque es mejor que cualquier cosa que podría haber soñado.


End file.
